The proposed workshop will bring together basic clinical and translational researchers, policymakers and representatives from civil society with a focus on cancer detection and treatment in the U.S. and Africa. These will include: world class researchers; graduate students; post-doctoral researchers; medical practitioners; epidemiologists; community development experts and policymakers who can provide holistic perspectives on the current needs and opportunities for cancer research and education in Africans and African Americans with similar genetics. The workshop will also engage policymakers and representatives from civil society in a dialogue that could guide the development of evidence-based policy and community development activities that could help to address the health disparities in cancer within the U.S. and West Africa.